Seeing Double?
Seeing Double? is the twenty third case overall in the city of Parinaita and the fifth case in district of Rochester Road. Plot The team were talking about the case when Harold ordered for them all to be arrested. This however turned out to be a robot, Harold then explained everything and said that there might have been a murder at the arcade room. Emily and the team went there and found Russell Clock murdered with his eyes pulled out. The team set to work and filed all the suspects they needed and questioned then fairly at first. and carried on till they had all the proof they needed to arrest Mabel Gotts for the murder. At first she didn't admit to the murder at first but then told them everything and admitted that she killed Russell to cover up her past but then said something about the chief being in the Looper Rochester's pockets. The chief explained that it was all a mistake. After putting the killer behind bars. Alex and Edward needed help and they helped Alex by getting the blueprints and ending the evil robot judge. Alex got ready for the trail. The team then helped Edward with tying to find out who is trying to kill him. They found Edward's Death warrant but couldn't place who the fingerprints were. Edward didn't want to give up though. The trail then happened and Alex sentenced Mabel to 40 years and Kian to 100 years for EACH of his victims. This gave Kian the grand total of 1500 years in prison. After the trail the chief bid them farewell and then Brittany told them that she might have found the new secret caves of the Looper Rochester. The team thanked them and then everything started turning strange. Emily got knocked out and before the player was knocked out. Larry revealed that his father wanted a word in the Secret Looper Rochester caves... Summery Victim * Russell Clock (Found dead in the Arcade Room with his eyes pulled out) Murder Weapon * 1920's Knife Killer * Mabel Gotts Suspects Profile * Eats Bacon Rolls * Wears Perfume * Been to New York Appearance * Is wearing a red ruby Profile * Eats Bacon Roll * Wears Perfume * Been to New York Appearance N/A Profile * Eats Bacon Rolls * Wears Perfume * Been to New York Appearance * Wears a red ruby Profile * Eats Bacon Rolls * Wears Perfume * Been to New York Appearance * Is female Profile * Eats Bacon Rolls * Wears Perfume * Been to New York Appearance * Is wearing a red ruby * Is a female Quasi-suspect Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer Eats Bacon Rolls * The Killer uses Fleur de rêves * The Killer has Been to New York * The Killer Wears a red ruby * The Killer Is Female Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Arcade Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Console; Victim Identified: Russell Clock) * Examine Broken Console (Result: Unreadable Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Match; New Suspect: Silvano Lupo) * Question Silvano Lupo about the broken Console (New Crime Scene: Silvano's Lab) * Investigate Silvano's Lab (Clues: Basket, MP3 player) * Examine Basket (Result: Knife) * Analyse Knife (09:00:00; New Suspect: Joseph Walter; Murder Weapon Filed: Knife; Attribute: The Killer Eats Bacon Rolls) * Ask Joseph why the knife wasn't in the evidence room (Prerequisite: Analyse Knife) * Examine MP3 player (Result: Doctor's Note; New Suspect: Edward Looper Rochester) * Give Edward back his MP3 player (Prerequisite: Examine MP3 player) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Fleur de rêves (This will be listed as "Wears Perfume") * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Flats (Clue: Edward Looper Rochester) * Investigate Flats again (Clues: Broken Pocket Watch, Bottles of Pills) * Examine Broken Pocket Watch (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Juliet Parinaita) * Talk to Juliet Parinaita (Profiles updated: Juliet eats Bacon Rolls and wears perfume, Edward Eats Bacon Rolls) * Examine Pill Bottle (Result: Serial Number) * Analyse Serial Number (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mabel Gotts) * Question Mabel Gotts (Mabel wears Perfume and Eats Bacon Rolls; New Crime Scene: Prize Corner) * Investigate Prize Corner (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Broken Arcade Machine, Safe) * Examine Victim's Jacket (Result: Strange Substance) * Analyse Strange Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has been to New York) * Examine Broken Arcade Machine (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match) * Question Silvano about his arcade machine (Profile Updated: Silvano Eats Bacon Rolls and wears Perfume) * Examine Safe (Result: Criminal Records) * Question Joseph about the victim's Criminal Record (Profile Updated: Joseph eats Bacon Rolls and Wears Perfume) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Small Garden (Clues: Burning barrel, Lucky Cat, Shopping Bag) * Examine Burning Barrel (Result: Burned Picture) * Question Juliet about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Juliet have been to New York, Edward has been to New York) * Examine Lucky Cat (Result: Secret Key) * Analyse Secret Key (09:00:00) * Ask Edward Looper Rochester about the key (Profile Updated: Edward wears perfume, Silvano has been to New York, Joseph has been to New York) * Examine Shopping bag (Result: Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Victim's "Interview") * Ask Mabel about the "Interview" (Profile Updated: Mabel has been to New York) * Investigate Lab Table (Clues: Message Board, Tickets to New York) * Examine Message Board (Result: Blurry Picture) * Analyse Blurry Picture (09:00:00; The Killer is a female) * Examine Ticket to New York (Result: Red dust) * Analyse Red Dust (15:00:00; The Killer Has a red ruby on them) * Arrest the killer now! * Move onto Good or Bad Ending (5/6) (No Stars) Good or Bad Ending (5/6) * Talk to Alex about his plan (Available after unlocking Good or Bad Ending (5/6) * Investigate Silvano's Lab (Clue: Faded map) * Examine Faded Map (Result: Blueprints of courthouse) * Examine Blueprints (Result: Courtroom) * Analyse Blueprints (09:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Silvano Lupo (Reward: Secret Agent outfit) * See what Edward Wants (Available after unlocking Good or Bad Ending (5/6) * Investigate Arcade Room (Clue: Death Warrant) * Examine Death Warrant (Result: Edward's Death Warrant) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Unknown person) * See what Brittany wants (Must complete everything above) * Move onto the Next Case (1 star) Navigation